A Night Under the Mistletoe
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Amarante Takahashi thinks about her fiancee Nicol Amalfi on Christmas Eve. Nicol x oc Please Read and Review...A oneshot


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed © Mitsuo Fukuda. Amarante and Amaranta © Kurenai-Yuhi sensei

---

Dear Honesty,

I do not know if you'll EVER come and read this reply. It would have been slightly more helpful if you had your email attached to the review. I'm going to say thank you for the review. I would also like to say that I KNOW that she seemed very Mary Sue like. Which is the reason why she's have an almost complete revamp in my newest story. I would also like to say look at the date: December 26, 2007. (That's the way I always write my dates so I'm not trying to make you seem stupid.) This is really OLD. I have really changed as a writer in the last three years. I also noticed my with stories real characters don't get that many reviews either. Except_ Kakashi's Shadow. _*sarcasm* Everyone think's it ADORABLE!…meh…I don't think so anymore. Thanks for the review…but I'm not going to change the two stories because I don't have the time.

~CuteAiboAibo formerly Kurenai-Yuhi sensei

Amarante is alone on Christmas Eve.  
________________________________________________________________________

Amarante sighs as she sits alone in her small living room. No one was coming over and she wasn't going anywhere. She was lucky to get leave for Christmas, so she should be thankful. She sighed again, going to her kitchen doorway. She looked up seeing the mistletoe she hung up the day before. She wanted to tear it down, but something in her told her to keep it up. She washed her hands, before starting to cook. She chopped the lemons, limes and oranges into quarters before placing them in the uncooked turkey. She brined it the day before making sure that the meat would be moisturized before it went into the oven. Amarante _hated _cooking but it was something she was good at. Nicol always thought she was crazy for thinking that way. Amarante looked out the window at the PLANT wall. She lived on Aprilius City and Nicol lived on Maius City, but he was probably on an assignment.

Amarante began to skin the sweet potatoes that were soaking in a bowl of water. She was never good at skinning fruits and vegetables as she cut her finger.

"OW!" she yelled dropping the knife on the countertop. She watched the blood drip onto the countertop. Making sure nothing was left in the stove or the oven she got the first aid kit. She applied rubbing alcohol to the wound as she winced. Afterwards Amarante, placed a band aid on her wound. She returned to her cooking making a sweet potato casserole, stuffing, greens, and the turkey she started earlier.

She sat down at the kitchen table staring out the window. She wished it would snow in the PLANTs, but only in specific ones. She sighed laying her head down on the table. 8 minutes later Amarante check on her cooking food, she hovered above the stove with her cooking greens. She felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, sending a chill up her spine. Nervously and slowly she grabbed the knife that was near the stove. The person behind her grabbed her hand with the knife pushing it against the countertop. Amarante felt another chill go up her spine but she refused to let herself flinch. She felt the person lay his or her head on hers gently.

"Merry Christmas, Amarante," the person said.

"Nicol?" she asked weakly, feeling her knees shake from excitement.

"Yes?" He asked twirling Amarante around to see her reaction. Her eyes filled with tears, as she hugged Nicol tightly. Nicol chuckled softly to her reaction.

"It's you! How did you get here? I thought you had an assignment," she said quickly.

"They gave us some time off, and my parents saw how unhappy I was without you. So, they let me come here to Aprilius," He said turning off the hot stove behind her. He sat down at the table so they could chat but Amarante remained standing. Tears fell from her eyes before she collapsed on the ground. Quickly, Nicol went to her side to see what was wrong but he soon knew his answer. She had _fainted _from her extreme excitement. Nicol laughed picking her up going to her bedroom. He laid her on top o the bed sheets, before placing a hand on her cheek. He patted her cheek twice before leaving to finish her cooking.

Amarante woke up 2 hours later in her dark bedroom. She sat up thinking about Nicol, she looked around the room to see if he was there but he wasn't.

"It was only a dream," she said. Her eyes filled with tears as she slid off the bed and out through the open door. She stopped abruptly smelling the scent of candles. She didn't remember lighting any; she walked to her dining room seeing the candles and _two _place settings at the table. The tears in her eyes stopped, as she looked around. Nicol hugged her from behind again, causing her to smile gently. She turned around to face him noticing he was holding something above them.

"Even if it's just one day I want you to have the best time of your life," Nicol said looking at the mistletoe in his hand.

"Mistletoe? You could have kissed me at anytime," Amarante said as Nicol softly pressed his lips on hers. She was admittedly shocked at Nicol's actions, he usually wasn't this romantic. He would write her romantic poems and letters but when it came to be romantic up close personal he was tongue tied and blushing profusely. They parted for breath, Amarante looked at Nicol's face, he was smiling at her. He had no blush like she did but she didn't mind.

"You look so cute when you blush, Amare-chan," he said kissing her lips again. _Amare-chan, it's been such a long time since he's used that nickname but it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling_, Amarante thought happily, feeling his lips on hers. When their lips parted for a second time, they both were blushing in her doorway.

"The food, I forgot about it!" Amarante gasped breaking away from Nicol.

"It's all taken care of," Nicol said taking her hand guiding her to the table. He sat her in the chair, before sitting in his own. They ate, chatted and laughed as the night progressed. Later on in the night, Amarante put on her pajamas and she found a pair of pajamas that Nicol had left at her apartment when he stared over.

"I'm going to get a pillow and blanket. You can sleep in my bed," Amarante told him. Nicol grabbed her hand shaking his head no.

"You should sleep in your own bed. I don't want to kick you out of your room," Nicol said kindly.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us, why don't we both sleep in it?" Amarante suggested, so they could solve their dispute. Nicol sighed sitting on the right side of the bed. Amarante sat on the left before going underneath the blankets and sheets. Nicol did the same before laying as close to Amarante as possible. Eventually, they snuggled, against each other, drifting off into a deep sleep…


End file.
